A Twist to the Obligatory Veela Fic
by Kari Kasumi
Summary: DH complient for the most part. Two pairings, Harry/Draco and a surprise pairing. Yes, this is slash.


This story has two main pairings, Albus/Scorpius and Harry/Draco. It's my idea on a Veela-fic twist.

CHAPTER 1

Cold, steel gray eyes stare across the dungeon classroom, intent on the dark head of the green eyed boy across the room. The gray eyed boy is so engrossed in his staring that he does not notice his professor calling his name until a large book drops onto his table with a loud crash.

"Scorpius Malfoy, what is your problem today?" The blond woman seems quite agitated and huffs softly. "You have been severely negligent of the theory behind this potion. If I must reprimand you one more time, I shall have to sent you to Headmistress McGonagall's office and she will no doubt contact your father."

"Sorry Professor Parkinson," murmurs Scorpius. He briefly turns his attention to the board at the front of the classroom and feigned reading the theory there before his gaze began to wander back to he dark auburn haired boy on the other side of the room.

Professor Parkinson returns to her lecture on the ideas behind the Draught of Death. Scorpius is once more absorbed in staring at the other boy. The dark haired boy turns then and sees the blond staring at him.

Scorpius blushes faintly at being caught, but the other boy smiles at him.

"What?" mouths the boy across the room.

"Nothing, Al," mouths Scorpius in return.

Albus Potter gives his friend a questioning look, one eyebrow arched into his perpetually messy fringe. "Nothing? You were staring..."

"Later." Scorpius turns back to the front of the classroom to see the professor watching him. He tries to smile at her but her grumpy little frown kills his attempt.

"You know where to go Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius nods and packs away his parchment, quill, and potions text into his satchel and slings the bag over his shoulder. "Of course I do Professor; I'm there at least once a week."

The class laughs and Scorpius smirks as he leaves, headed for Headmistress McGonagall's office. As he passes through the door, he hears Albus speak.

"Professor Parkinson, being as I am a Prefect, would you like me to escort Scorpius to Headmistress McGonagall's office? He's gotten "lost" on his way there before." Albus sounds completely innocent, a testament to his ability to act and persuade. Scorpius knows the tone to be that which Albus has used on his mother and older brother to get his way.

"Why not? You weren't paying much attention either." Pansy Parkinson makes a shooing motion at Albus and speaks to the rest of the class. "There is a half hour of class left, but we won't get anything done. Talk amongst yourselves." She returns to her desk and picks up a muggle paperback book. Sitting down in her squashy chair, she proceeds to find her place and begins to read.

Albus grins and packs his own things before leaving class. Scorpius waits for him in the corridor. "I rock."

Scorpius pokes his friend's ribs. "Aunt Pansy was getting tired of the calss today anyway. So, you're to "escort" me to McGonagall's office?"

"Yup. But we can take our time." The brunet starts to walk down the hall. "Now, why were you staring at me?" He spins around to walk backwards so he can look at Scorpius as they talk.

"No clue," replies the blond with a faint blush.  
"Come on Scor, I'm in Slytherin too, so you can't lie to me." Albus laughs at his friend's pouty expression. "Just tell me! Come on, I'm your best friend!"

The blond boy moves quickly forward and pokes Albus' stomach. "Let me think about it Al."

Albus pouts slightly but his laugh breaks the look. "Oh alright. So, is your father going to be upset that Pansy kicked you out of class again?"

"Maybe. Father doesn't get too upset about me getting kicked out of class. Have you told your father that we're friends?"

The chocolate haired boy shakes his head. "not yet. James threw a fit again on the train last year, remember? And our fathers don't really get along, do they? I want to tell him; after all, we've been friends for three whole years but I just don't know how he'll react." They enter the main hallway and head for the stairs.

"I'll tell my father first if you want," says Scorpius as they climb the staircase.

Albus smiles. "If your father doesn't get upset, I'll tell mine. Then again, yours might get upset or something and then he'd tell mine, and that could end up being bad if my uncle Ron was serious about some of the things my father and yours did to each other during their time at school."

"Good point. I was wondering..."

"Yeah? Don't leave me hanging like that mate, you can't just start a sentence and stop in the middle." Albus laughs and Scorpius' attention is caught by the joyous expression on the boy's face. "Scor?" queries Albus, catching his friend's vacant expression.

The pale boy shakes his head. "Oh, I was just thinking about visiting each other over Christmas."

"That would be awesome!" Albus gets a little excited and almost trips on the stairs, but Scorpius catches him before he can take a tumble.

The blond's lips somehow end up next to the brunet's ear and Scorpius can feel the other's heartbeat against his chest. He jerks back and steps down a step just as the staircase they were on decides to move itself, throwing the two boys together once more. Scorpius quickly moves back again and blushes brightly.

"Um, Al? Could you meet me for dinner? I need to talk to my father alone and I think McGonagall will let me if I ask." His blush is bright and he stammers a little. "I'll be down in less than twenty minutes, promise, and I'll tell you what my father says about Christmas."

Before Albus can respond, Scorpius is practically running up the stairs and down the next corridor. Albus stands there on the stairs for a moment in total confusion before calling out, "Okay! I'll see you then I guess..." Albus turns on the stairs and begins the trek back to the Great Hall to wait for dinner to begin.


End file.
